


Sleepers, Awake

by phinnia



Series: Ineffable Drabbles [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 03:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phinnia/pseuds/phinnia
Summary: I love a good handful of prompts.  I'm using the inktober ones (because my drawing is a tad mediocre) to write with.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537249
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Sleepers, Awake

Azriaphale knocks.

Nothing.

He knocks again. How could Crowley miss lunch? He was the one that _suggested_ lunch. At the Ritz, no less. 

Then a chill goes through Aziraphale's wings. What if Hell had come for him, to punish him, or -

He miracles his way inside the door and ran up the stairs and nearly trips over his friend, who is ... sleeping. On the floor.

Crowley has his long-sleeved shirt off, down to just a grey t-shirt and jeans. It is warm for London - probably almost twenty Celsius - and it's a very bright, blue day. Sun is streaming through the windows. His hair is lit up by the sun and is dazzlingly vermillion, with undertones of auburn and highlights of copper. 

His face is turned towards the sunbeam, and as Aziraphale watches, his whole body shifts towards the sun, a gradual but deliberate motion like a sunflower turning its face toward the light.

He's always thought Crowley was rather attractive. He'd had a few fantasies. Well, more than a few, actually. But he is truly _beautiful_. His face is unlined, almost peaceful. Aziraphale can see his eyes slightly flickering behind the lids. Dreaming. 

Crowley moans. "Angel."

Aziraphale can scarcely move. 

"Warm." Crowley sighs, and moves further into the sun. 

No. He shouldn't be listening to this. But he just can't move. 

Eventually, his feet actually remember how to work. He goes back down the stairs and gently closes the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a tumblr kicking around [here](http://phinniastuff.tumblr.com). I'm harmless. It's mostly nonsense, random weird facts, and pictures of my cat.


End file.
